


Face of Faith

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: 5 couples, 50 Sentences, F/M, former couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: 50 sentences for 5 former GH couples.
Relationships: Brenda Barrett/Sonny Corinthos, Carly Benson/Jason Morgan, Michael Corinthos III/Sabrina Santiago, Ned Ashton/Alexis Davis, Samantha "Sam" McCall/Lucky Spencer
Kudos: 2





	Face of Faith

**LUCKY AND SAM**

Candle

No one knows that she was the very first person to light a candle for him when he was shot in the line of duty.

Temptation

She had to learn to let go of the temptation to sneak into his room every night and make sure he was still alive and breathing.

Silk

The day he woke up, she was sitting there and her voice sounded like silk and heaven to his ears as she whispered his name in a tearful voice.

Cover

She pulls the covers up to his chin and assures him one day he will walk again.

Fall

The first day he tries to walk he falls flat on his face, but she’s the first one there to help him up.

Music

She plays opera music for him and makes him promise one day he will take her ballroom dancing.

Dance

She dances around the room for him the day he first moves his baby toe.

Wings

Now she is the one reciting his mother’s favorite poem, _“May the angels on the wings of night, watch over you till morning light.”_

His 

The day he walks on his own for the first time, he silently vows to himself that they will tango down the aisle just for the hell of it. 

Ice

He buys her a twenty karat diamond and jokingly she says, “That’s a lot of ice”, right before she then leans over and whispers in his ear, “yes, of course, I’ll be your wife.”

xxoxo

**JASON AND CARLY**

Formal 

Only for Carly would he agree to wear a formal tuxedo. 

World

He is her whole world and she’s about to marry another man. Another man who isn’t the one in her heart and soul.

Wait

She has waited impatiently over ten years for him to wake up and realize that she is the one he has needed all along.

Fever

On her wedding day, she wakes up with a fever and he’s the first one there holding a damp cloth to her heated brow.

Hope 

When he asks if she faked this illness to get out of the wedding with Jax, she hopes he will say he was glad if she did.

Promise 

To make her smile and forget how sick she feels, he promises her that he will waltz with her at her wedding – whenever it finally happens.

Strength

She is full of strength and vigor as she insists he head home even though she wishes more than anything that he would stay with her forever.

Ring

Two weeks later, he is there to witness as Jax slips a ring on her finger.

Lock

They lock the world out and pretend it is just the two of them and no one else as they move around the room in each other’s arms.

Lies

He lies when he says he wishes Jax well and he lies still more when he goes home to Elizabeth and promises her forever.

xooxoxo

**SONNY AND BRENDA**

Cold 

The basement where they are trapped together is freezing cold but he is trying to keep her warm with his arm looped around her shoulders.

Talk 

He tries talking to her to convince her that they will be okay; that they will make it out of here soon enough but she just tells him he’s full of bullshit.

Hero

“I don’t need a hero, Sonny; I just need someone to get me the hell out of here.”

View 

Right now she views her best friend Robin as the enemy because Robin was the one who locked them in this basement and told them to work out their “issues”. 

Highway

She sings Rascal Flatt’s “Life is a Highway” as loudly as she can just because she knows how much he hates country music.

Run

When Robin finally opens the door, Brenda considers running at her friend with Sonny’s pistol but instead manages to walk out with her head held relatively high.

Drink 

Later at the Metro Court bar, Sonny buys her a drink and says, “Being stuck with me really wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Fire

Twenty minutes later finds them upstairs in her suite making love by the fireplace.

Whisper

He whispers her name hoarsely and tells her he still loves her. 

Dream

She wakes up thinking it was all a dream but then sees him coming out of the bathroom whereupon spotting her he says, “Care for a shower?”

xoxox

**MICHAEL AND SABRINA**

Rabbit

Pure joy lit Teddy’s adorable face as Michael placed a small, white plush rabbit in the boy’s chubby little hands.

Wonderful

Watching Michael bounce a giggling Teddy on his knee, Sabrina marveled yet again over what a wonderful influence the handsome man was on her son.

Heart

Sabrina wished with all of her heart that Michael was Teddy’s father and she knew looking into Michael’s beautiful eyes, that he craved for the very same thing too.

Kiss

They had been separated for months due to his pride and her utter stupidity, but when they kissed again, it was as if they had never been apart at all.

Nestle

Nestled in Michael’s impossibly strong arms sometime later, skin to skin, Sabrina knew that she was really home.

Ill

When Teddy suddenly took ill, Michael was the only one who could manage to convince Sabrina that she wasn’t going to lose another child.

Sure

“Dr. Finn, are you absolutely sure there’s no possible way that Carlos could have been Teddy’s father?” Sabrina asked, afraid to hope that the quirky doctor could be correct.

News

Sabrina had two pieces of great news to share with Michael that afternoon: not only was Teddy going to live (no, thrive!) thanks to Michael’s blood donation, it had been proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that Michael was indeed Teddy’s father in every way that a man could be.

Breathless

She was dizzy, breathless with happiness, as Michael swung her ‘round and ‘round upon hearing the amazing news.

Family

As Michael held Sabrina and Teddy close, he said in a hoarse whisper, “we’re a family”; and it just the way they were always meant to be.

xoxoxo

**NED AND ALEXIS**

Suddenly

Ned had quite suddenly became her fondest companion once more; always quick to remind her of the things she had to be grateful for: healthy children and grandchildren, her recently reopened law practice, and four month’s worth of sobriety under her belt.

Chocolate

The day her divorce from Julian was finalized, he brought her a ten-pound box of German chocolates and as they sat side by side as she picked her way through the nougats and fruity chews to find the nutty candies, she made a quip that she must have been nuts to have ever trusted in Julian Jerome.

Soothing

Placing a soothing hand on her arm, Ned said, “Alexis, you’re not nuts for wanting to believe in Julian, for loving him as deeply as you did; none of this is your fault.”

Strong

Ned continued, “I know you’re going to be alright, that you’re going to make it through this because you’re an incredibly strong woman - and I’m going to be here every day to remind you of that very thing.”

How

“And Olivia,” Alexis said, “how is she going to feel about you spending every day with me?”

Collar

Tugging awkwardly at his collar, Ned admitted that he and Olivia had recently parted ways and that it her choice as she thought they were better off as friends than lovers.

Wonder

Alexis rested her head on his strong shoulder, wondering aloud, “Do you ever think about how things would have turned out differently if I hadn’t run out on our wedding day?”, and he just nodded in reply, because yeah, he did.

Sorry

“I am so sorry that I hurt you that day, Ned; that I ran out on you,” Alexis said one night as they stood under the eaves of the Metro Court, watching the rain fall in sheets before them.

Tug

Tugging her to his side, Ned kissed the crown of her head, whispering, “I forgave you years ago; all I want is what’s best for you, Alexis.”

Deeply

Alexis looked deeply into his eyes and then pulled him into a searing kiss, realizing the truth that had been staring her in the face all these years: Ned was what was best for her; he was the man she belonged with; and he was the man she truly loved.

~~~~

THE END!!


End file.
